Shinsengumi No HaHa Remake
by Rengyou
Summary: This is the remake of my first and unfinished story, Shinsengumi No HaHa. I changed and edited the story a bit and make it so the story can follow along with the real events that happened during the Shinsengumi days. I'm bad at summaries, but do enjoy.


**Rengyou-** Hello everyone, this is the remake of my first and unfinished fanfiction for Peace Maker Kurogane. I know it was disappointing just suddenly leaving my story un-updated for a while. But that was because high school is so stressful, moving, and what not. But this is a remake. I did make a lot of changes, but that's so it's not so boring. I look back at the first version thinking, 'Damn! I wrote this piece of crap?' Ha, but anyway, I hope you will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first version…

With a lot of love,

Rengyou-Chan.

**Genre-** Romance, Historical Fiction, Action, Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, and adventure.

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own any of the Peace Maker Kurogane characters. But I don't know… These men did exist… But PMK was developed by Nanae Chrono. And Fuyumi Tachibana belongs to me!

**Note- **I did try to have the dates as accurate as it is and the events that happened as well so… Yeah…. The Ikedaya Affair actually happened on June 5th of 1864, not the 8th.

June 7, 1864, two days after the Ikedaya Affair.

"Great job in Ikedaya, Toshi, Keisuke!" Kondo roared while patting Hijikata's back as the three men settled down.

The days passed by with out any mercy as the day slowly dies down. The wind, softly breathing through the trees. Birds, flirting with one another, playing with their feathers and plucking them gently.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Yamanami asked with a smile forming on his face. Hijikata sat there, with his pipe hanging off his lip, gingerly inhaling the tobacco, and releasing it within the small area.

"Although…" Kondo started softly as the two commanders turned their bodies towards him. "We did lose our comrades during the raid… And Miss Ayu…" Kondo stopped there, remembering her cooking. Her voice. Her beauty. And her love for being with the Shinsengumi as one of their spies.

"No," Hijikata snapped.

"Toshi…" Yamanami lightly breathed, "Oh come on! We need a new cook, don't we?" Hijikata ignored Yamanami and looked outside, where the sun pierced through the leaves of the trees. "To be honest, I'm sort of getting sick by Nagakura's cooking… Please don't tell him I said that," Yamanami nervously said.

Kondo lightly laughed and patted Yamanami's back, "Don't worry! I say we should recruit a few ronins or so as well as a new chef."

"But-"Hijikata stopped as soon as Kondo raised his left hand with his eyes shut and a smile on his face.

"Don't worry; I've got this handled," Isami said smiling, "Any who, why don't you two go along and find some ladies and have a drink or two?" Kondo said waving good bye to the commanders as they walked off.

Later that day

"Geez, why in the Hell do I still have to do these stupid page duties?" The crimson haired boy complained as he posted out flyers throughout the small businesses and shop around town.

"It's always 'Ichimura this! Ichimura that!'" He screamed and finally posted the last flyer at the dango shop where Okita first treated him.

The fifteen-year-old sat down under the big, red parasol next to a young woman who was reading the recently posted flyer.

'Brave men,

We, the Shinsengumi are recruiting ronins. Please invite yourself over by the training hall and meet up with Kondo Isami.

We are also looking for a new chef who is willing to make daily meals for our men.

Thank you,

Shinsengumi Headquarters.'

"Excuse me," The young woman started, "But… Do you work for the Shinsengumi?"

Tetsu turned around and saw that the young woman seems to be possibly interested, 'A new chef? YES!' He thought to himself, "Yup! I work for the Shinsengumi!"

The young woman turned to Tetsu with a smile on her face, "That's wonderful," She said.

"So are you interested…?" Tetsu asked, "I can bring you back. I was planning to go back to headquarters once I'm finished putting these up."

The young woman nodded her head with a lovely smile on her face.

Tetsu examined the young woman. She looked about sixteen or seventeen years old and a little taller than he is. 'That's strange…" Tetsu thought to himself as he watched her get up.

She wasn't really wearing a normal kimono like any other teenager would… But a furisode at her age?

"I'm Ichimura Tetsunosuke, but Tetsu is fine!" The boy said smiling, "What's yours?"

"My name is Tachibana Fuyumi," She started, "Tetsu… A pleasure to meet you," She chirped. Her smile was delicate and warm. Her violet eyes glistened with vibrant orange eyeliner that complimented her orange furisode. The front of Fuyumi's dark brown hair was very long, but the back of her hair is short bob with a bun, accessorized with a red kanzashi rod.

"Are we ready to go?" Fuyumi asked picking up a long rectangular box and her belongings.

"Sure am!" Tetsu said running along with Fuyumi following by his side.

"It's a beautiful day out isn't it?" Fuyumi asked as she shielded her violet eyes with her hand from the shining sun.

Tetsu nodded his head and lay a light smile on his face, "So Fuyumi-San, how old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… I don't know, you're sixteen, aren't you? It's funny because you're wearing a furisode," Tetsu said patting the back of his head.

Fuyumi couldn't help, but to laugh at the small boy, "No, Tetsu, I'm not sixteen. I'm actually twenty-two," She answered laughing.

"WHAT?" Tetsu screamed, "That can't be! You look way too young to be twenty-two! Twenty-two-year-olds are old, wrinkly, scar- Ow…" Tetsu whined as Fuyumi pulled Tetsu's cheeks.

"So you must think I'm 'old, wrinkly, and scary,' huh, Tetsu?" Fuyumi said continuing pulling his cheeks, and then finally let them go.

The crimson haired boy rubbed his red smitten cheeks as the two continued walking, "I'm sorry, Fuyumi-San," He apologized, "If it sort of makes you feel better, I'm only fifteen…"

"Fifteen and working for the Shinsengumi? Wow… Page?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yup," He answered staring blankly ahead, "So do you like to cook, Fuyumi-San?"

"No, Tetsu, I don't like to cook. I love to cook," Fuyumi said smiling, "I just seriously enjoy cooking so much. It brings me such joy."

"Wow! Well Fuyumi-San, if you get hired, what are you going to make?" The boy chirped.

"You truly love to eat don't you?" She asked, "Well, hopefully if I get hired, I would probably make…" She paused there and thought about it for a moment, "Maybe I'll keep that a secret," Fuyumi said winking at Tetsu.

"Why won't you tell me!" He whined, "I won't sneak in the kitchen and eat it!" He promised with a frown on his face.

"Really? Well I don't think I should still tell you!" She said giggling.

"Fine!" Tetsu said with a pout and ran up ahead to see the gates of Shinsengumi headquarters. Tetsu looked at the two guards with a big smile, "This is Fuyumi. And she wants to be our new cook!"

The two guards allowed Tetsu and Fuyumi in. The small boy led the young woman to the commander's office.

"Good luck!" Tetsu said waving happily and slowly disappeared.

Fuyumi smiled and watch Tetsu walk away. Kondo gave Fuyumi a warm smiled as she walked and sat across from him.

"I see that you've seen our flyers, yes?" Kondo asked.

"Yes, I have," She said smiling, "My name is Tachibana Fuyumi and I would love to be the new cook here at the Shinsengumi Headquarters."

"I see," Kondo said smiling back, "How well do you cook?"

"The best," She answered.

"Great! Then you're hi-"

"I also want to be the new recruit for the Shinsengumi," Fuyumi breathed under her breath.

Kondo didn't want to say anything. He just stopped. Looked at the ground, then at Fuyumi, and then the ground again. The commander's eyebrow slowly knitted as he rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Tachibana-San, I'll let you cook here, but I don't kn-"

"You don't know, Kondo-San? Is it because… Is it because I'm a woman?" Fuyumi asked.

"N-no, it's not that," He answered as his eyes slowly shifted away from hers.

"Kondo-San, I though we as humans were created equal, not just because of our genders. No matter what, we're all human. Of course women around here don't really want to join the Shinsengumi, but that's probably only because they don't want to get hurt, injured, or even die… Right?"

"I supposed…" Kondo said looking at Fuyumi.

"Yes. I was trained under my father who was also a samurai, but passed about three years ago. He taught me since I was eleven. He taught me how t-to wield a sword b-because he wanted me to become a strong woman, and that's who I am!" Fuyumi explained trying to wipe away small beads of tears, "Before he passed away, my father told me that he was glad that he taught me everything he knows… He even gave me his katana."

"Alright, dear… Show me what you've got!" Kondo said with a fatherly smile patting Fuyumi's back.

Fuyumi's face lifted as soon as he said those words. She smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you very much, Kondo-San…" Fuyumi said appreciatively and slowly rose up to put on her breastplate and change into her training clothes.

'This is going to be interesting,' Kondo thought to himself and walked to the training hall where all the male members were training with one another.

Fuyumi gingerly wrapped her body over with her white training kimono covering her breast plate. She slipped into her indigo hakama and quickly tightened it, eager to show the men of the Shinsengumi what she has. The female warrior looked at her father's katana and smiled at it before she left to go to the training hall.

'Wish me luck, father…'

"Alright, men! We have a lovely participant willing to spar with one of you brave men," Kondo announced, "I welcome you to Tachibana Fuyumi- San!"

The men stopped and exchanged whispers to one another.

Fuyumi frowned as the men didn't response to her challenge.

"Hey, guys! If all you're gonna talk, fine! But don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman!" Fuyumi shouted in the training hall.

"I'll spar against you, Fuyumi!" Tetsu volunteered as he equips himself with protectors and head gear.

"Whoa, 'Puppy boy,'" Heisuke snickered, "You know this chick?"

"Yeah, I brought her here," Tetsu answered, "I didn't know she wanted to be a recruit too."

Fuyumi didn't need any protectors, but her breastplate. The young warrior was eager and tense. The excitement just ready to burst.

"Don't ruin such a pretty face, 'Puppy boy!'" One member shouted.

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

'Men…' Fuyumi thought to herself and rolled her glassy, orchid eyes.

"Alright! Get into your formation!" Kondo roared as the hot-headed boy and female warrior got into their position. The twenty-two year old gripped the wooden blade tighter and tighter waiting for the commander to announce.

"Go!" Kondo shouted.

Quickly, Fuyumi thrusts the bamboo sword on the center of the chest plate. Tetsu jerked back and turned to see Fuyumi with worry in her eyes. The small boy fell on his back, but recovered quickly.

"Come on, Tetsu, you don't have to go easy on me!" Fuyumi said charging towards Tetsu.

The boy quickly reacted and tried to strike her, but Fuyumi had her bamboo sword horizontal. Tetsu applied more pressure. Fuyumi pushed up Tetsu's bamboo blade and head-butted him.

"Dude!" Heisuke and Sano yelped.

"She has no mercy!" Heisuke said laughing as Tetsu struggled to get up.

"Don't underestimate me!" Tetsu screamed running to Fuyumi.

"Don't underestimate me either!" Fuyumi yelled back and ran towards Tetsu.

The bamboo blades clashed and splinters break from the sword. The small boy smiled and stepped aside, quickly striking Fuyumi's left side.

"Wow, look at 'Puppy Boy,' Heisuke said staring at the small boy.

"Yeah, Fuyumi is seriously going to kicking his ass now," Sano said playing with his hair.

"I _like _her," Shinpachi said, "'Puppy boy' has no chance with her."

The men gasped for a moment as the determined woman sprinted and passed Tetsu. Fuyumi strikes on Tetsu's side and with a powerful blow, the small boy flew four feet away. He landed on his bottom and slowly pulled himself together.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Tetsu screamed and charged towards Fuyumi again.

The sharp pain strikes both the neck and ankle. Fuyumi walked away from Tetsu slowly and turned towards him, seeing the injured boy on the ground. The young woman skipped towards him and pointed the bamboo blade directly at Tetsu's face.

'Damn…' Tetsu thought clenching and grinding his teeth.

"Enough, okay?" Fuyumi said lowering the wooden sword and offering a hand to Tetsu.

"Wonderful!" Kondo chuckled and clapped his hands. Hijikata exhaled smoke out of his kiseru and walked out of the training hall with Yamanami.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu," Fuyumi apologized examining his ankle, "It's badly bruised…"

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt!" Tetsu said.

"TETSU!" A male voice screamed.

Fuyumi turned around to discover a worried eyed young man.

"A-are you fine? Are you hurt? Did this guy break your ankle?" Tatsu asked all panicky and mother-like. Tatsu stared at his younger brother's ankle.

"My apologies," Fuyumi said awkwardly.

"E-excuse me, miss," Tatsu apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm his older brother, Ichimura Tatsunosuke."

"You should be more careful, Tetsu!" Tatsu reminded him.

"Well-"

"You must be the new cook, right?" Tatsu asked.

"Yes," Fuyumi answered, "And hopefully the new recruit," She said smiling.

"Wait… Does that mean that…?"

"Yup, Fuyumi definitely kicked 'Puppy Boy's' ass," Sano said laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Tetsu bites back, "At least I volunteered."

"Oh you didn't have to, Tetsu," Fuyumi said letting out a giggle.

"Wow, Tachibana-San is very well trained," Yamanami said, "She must've had a strong relationship with her father."

"Indeed she has," Kondo agreed, "So what do you think, Toshi?"

Hijikata looked at his two comrades with his eyes in fear, "I don't think we should have a _woman_ join the Shinsengumi…"

Remembering what happened to Susumu's older sister, Ayumu. The three men turned away from each other and released a deep sigh.

"So it's because Fuyumi is a _woman_, huh?" Yamanami asked.

Kondo let out another deep sigh and gave Hijikata a disappointing expression.

"Then why did you allow young Ichimura?" Kondo asked.

Hijikata just smoked the tobacco leaves in his kiseru, and stared at the ground with his eyes resting.

"Ichimura is small, childish, and so young… And yet, he has this potential that makes him stronger and it's better to learn when you're young, right?" Kondo explained.

"But Tachibana's a woman," Hijikata reminded the two, "I don't mind if she _cooks_ and _cleans_ here, but I don't want her to end up like Yamazaki," He said sternly.

Kondo got up and sat right next to Hijikata.

"Listen, Toshi… I know the consequences and what not," Isami started, "But you have to let Tachibana have a chance. For crying out loud! She's been trained by her father under the Tamiya-ryu style since she was young. "

"And?" Toshizo snapped.

"She's willing to become one of us. She's the kind of woman who rather dies as a warrior rather than a _woman,_" Kondo said.

"Very well then…" Hijikata sighed and walked away to his room.

Kondo and Yamanami both looked at each other and walked to the training room discovering Fuyumi talking to some of the other men.

"And I just really want to prove myself, y'know?" Fuyumi said smiling and felt something on her back.

"Welcome to the Shinsengumi, Tachibana Fuyumi," Kondo greeted and patted her back a few more times.

"Congrats to you, Tachibana-San!" Tetsu said giving the female warrior a thumbs up.

Immediately, Fuyumi bowed down to Kondo and Yamanami.

"Thank you so very much, Kondo-san, Yamanami-san, and Hiji-"

"It was difficult consulting with Toshi, but he's probably taking a breather or something," Kondo mentioned.

"I see," Fuyumi breathed, "Anyway, I should get started with dinner shouldn't I?" The new chef giggled.

"WOOHOO!" Sano cheered. The large man ran to Fuyumi and gave her his big grin.


End file.
